Raquel Turner
Raquel T urner was a character in Only Fools And Horses who first appeared in Dates (25th December 1988). She is the common law wife of Derek "Del Boy" Trotter and mother to Damien Trotter. Biography Backstory Rachel Turner was born in 1957 in Peckham to antiques dealer James Turner and Audrey Turner. She had a brother. Rachel took up acting and adopted a stange name Raquel, similar to Rachel. In about 1976, she met Roy Slater, a former schoolfriend of Derek "Del Boy" Trotter, whom by chance was to become one of Raquel's partners in later life. Slater was a policeman and sometimes abused her. He kept putting her singing and acting dreams down so they split up in 1983. Raquel became a member of the Actors Union and did a few stage tours but her only TV role was a lizard person in Dr Who. In 1988 she joined Technomatch Dating Agency in Peckham, where she originated. 1988-2003 In 1988, Raquel was now a member of Technomatch dating agency. She was put forward when local market trader Derek "Del Boy" Trotter was considered a match for her. Del said his surname was Duval and that he was a millionaire with a Ferrari. Raquel met Del under the clock at Waterloo Station. They got chatting. Del pretended to be a rich businessman to Raquel as well as the dating site, he said he had a import export business with a branch in New York, USA. They started dating and she swallowed Del's lies that he was a rich businessman. Raquel never said to Del that she was a stripper to make ends meet to pay for her drama classes. One night Del booked a stripper for his uncle Albert Trotter at The Nags Head for his birthday party. Del started laughing at his own prank until he noticed she looked familiar, she was Raquel, she saw him and Del stormed out of the pub. Rodney followed Del to calm him down. A minute later Raquel came out of the pub and told Del to wait a minute. He said she should have told him at the start that she was a stripper. But she mirrored what he said by saying she just found out his surname was Trotter and not Duval, and he was a market trader. And she joked that the clapped out 3 wheel van must be the Ferrari. He had lied to her so she said to him that he should not preach. Del insulted Raquel and she walked back into the pub, upset. A few days later, Raquel and Del met by chance in Sid's Cafe and Del later agreed to see Raquel one afternoon or she would go to Africa on a tour if he was not there by 12pm. Del realised that she had a bad life, her husband was a roughun who treated her badly. Del was unexpectedly arrested when he mistook 2 coppers for strippers, thinking it was a revenge ploy by Albert for the prank Del played on him. Del ripped the female officer's blouse and was arrested. Raquel went off to Africa, leaving Peckham behind. Del lost contact with her. About a year and a half later, Del, Rodney and their mates were in Margate, Kent on a beano. They were at a nightclub and Trigger said the lady on the stage looked familiar. On the noticeboard the magic act was "The Great Raymondo And Raquel". Del slowly walked up to the stage and saw it was her. He shouted out "Raquel" and she then recognised him and shouted Del's name back, making the birds fly all over the nightclub. Del tried to save her from embarrassement by clapping, as if it was part of the act. Later on Del and Raquel got chatting. Raquel said her stage partner The Great Raymondo has a temper and is a bit of a pig. Del gave Raquel his address and telephone number. She told him the name of the lodgings she was staying at. Del and Rodney were locked out of their digs and Del asked Raquel if they could stay the night, it was gone 2am, and their coach was coming at 9am in the morning. Del saw Ray staying with her and thought he was using her for sex or she would be out of a job and a flat. Del hit Ray, but Ray said he was gay and they slept in seperate rooms. A few months later, after a tour of America, Raquel moved into Del's flat, and stayed in Rodney's old room, as Rodney had gone back to Cassandra after making up after a major row over her boss Steven The Yuppie. In early 1990, Del wanted Raquel to "stamp his card". Rodney had yet another row with Cassie and had to sleep on the sofa. Observations Memorable info *'Born': 1957 *'Full Name': Raquel Turner *'Parents': James Turner and Audrey Turner *'Siblings': Mr Turner *'Spouses': Roy Slater (1978-1991), Derek Trotter (common law) *'Children': Damien Trotter (1991) Category:Only Fools And Horses Characters. Category:Main characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1988. Category:Characters last seen in 2003. Category:Turner family. Category:Slater family. Category:Trotter family. Category:Singers. Category:Magicians. Category:Housewives. Category:1957 births. Category:1978 marriages.